Character Creation
To play the Endless War, you need to make a character. There are a few steps to making a character: Stats There are five stats your character can have. Each of them affect different abilities that the character can use. Muscle: Muscle shows how physically strong the character is. Muscle affects melee attacks and resisting things like nonmagical poisons. Agility: Agility shows how nimble and quick the character is. Agility affects ranged attacks and dodges, and can also help with stuff like stealth. Charisma: Charisma shows how good your character is at interacting with other creatures. It affects your ability to command a minion, along with success in social interactions. Brains: Brains shows your character's intelligence. Brains affects spell power, stealth detection, and can help with stealth. Mysticism: Mysticism shows your character's magical power. It affects how many spells you can cast, and is also used in resisting various magical effects. In each stat, you can have a number from 1 to 5. Getting a specific number costs a number of stat points, as shown here. 1: 1 point cost. 2: 2 point cost, 3 points total. 3: 3 point cost, 6 points total. 4: 4 point cost, 10 points total. 5: 5 point cost, 15 points total. Here are all the possible stat arrays. Note that the numbers are in no specific order, and you can distribute them how you want between the 5 stats. Also note that other arrays are possible, but they either have usable points left over or use over 20 points. 5,1,1,1,1 4,3,1,1,1 4,2,2,2,1 3,3,3,1,1 3,3,2,2,1 3,2,2,2,2 Characters start with 10 hitpoints. Skills Each character has various skills. They all start at level 1 with 0 experience when your character starts the game, and can be increased as you complete quests and random encounters. Each skill is used for different things. Acrobatics: Jump attacks, juggling three weapons, and similarly impressive acrobatic maneuvers. Animal Handling: Used to command non-humanoid minions, as well as other peaceful interactions with non-humanoids. Charm: Used to command humanoid minions, as well as diplomacy-type interactions with humanoids. Dodge: Used to avoid attacks. Heightened Senses: Used to see things others don't, for example a monster sneaking up from behind. Melee Comba'''t: Affects the character's power with melee attacks. '''Ranged Combat: Affects the character's power with ranged attacks. Reaction: Quickly getting into a fight, in other words getting your turn before the other person. At higher reaction you can also get other advantages if you do manage to get the first move. Repair: Used to improve weapons and armor for things like allowing you to cast a spell on a quarterstaff which is normally only usable on a bladed weapon. Resist Supernatural: Allows you to resist the more subtle spells more effectively, although it doesn't help much against a fireball or something similarly direct. Spellbrewing: Affects your character's ability to cast spells, allowing more spells cast per fight and more powerful spells cast. Stealing: Allows you to get extra loot after fights. Stealth: Allows you to hide from enemies, preventing them from targeting you with abilities until they can see you again. Unarmed Combat: Improves your power at punching people and otherwise being deadly using just your fists. Traits On character creation, you must choose a racial trait. Your character isn't necessarily that race, but is somehow related to that race, for example, maybe he received combat training from elves or is the great-great-grandson of a werewolf. Beast: +1 to Animal Handling rolls Dragon: +2 Hitpoints Elf: +1 to Ranged Attack rolls Demonic: +1 to Stealing rolls Gnome: +1 to Dodge rolls Troll: +1 to Unarmed Combat rolls Dwarf: +1 to Repair rolls Fae: +1 to Spellbrewing rolls Lycanthrope: +1 to Heightened Senses rolls. Elemental: Choose Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Dark, Technomancy, Psionic, or Spirit elemental. You take one less damage from any attack which deals damage of that type. Goblin: +1 to Supernatural Resistance rolls Djinn: +1 to Stealth rolls Human: +1 to non-shop-related Charm rolls. Also, depending on whether you are a member of one of the three Jmod Clans (Knights of the Orber, Sparrow Assassins, and Agents of C.R.A.B) or not (and which one you're in, if you're in one), you get a different trait. Agent of C.R.A.B: Gives +1 to Charisma, along with +1 to one other stat. You have to choose which other stat at character creation, and can't change it later. In addition, it gives an ability which gives -5 to all attacks against you, however you can't take any actions while the ability is active. You can still command minions. Knight of the Orber: Gives +1 to Muscle, along with +1 to one other stat. You have to choose which other stat at character creation, and can't change it later. In addition, it gives an ability which makes any ranged attack against you automatically miss, however you can't take any actions while the ability is active. You can still command minions. Sparrow Assassin: Gives +1 to Brains, along with +1 to one other stat. You have to choose which other stat at character creation, and can't change it later. In addition, it gives an ability which makes any melee attack against you automatically miss, however you can't take any actions while the ability is active. You can still command minions. Renegade (no Jmod clan): Gives +1 to Agility, along with +1 to one other stat. You have to choose which other stat at character creation, and can't change it later. In addition, it gives an ability which makes any spells of a level equal to your spellbrewing-1 (minimim of 1) automatically miss, however you can't take any actions while the ability is active. You can still command minions. Magic On character creation, you choose two spell spheres out of the eight possible: Fire'' '' Air'' '' Earth Water Spirit Dark Technomancy Psionic This is an important choice, because you get all spells from those two spheres for free, whereas you have to buy spells from any other spheres and they're very expensive. Also, magic is generally pretty powerful, even for a very simple warrior build, because it has uses for improving your nonmagical abilities. Equipment Your character is unlikely to get far without weapons and armor. On character creation, you can choose from a few items, as well as automatically starting with the following: Basic Bag'' '' Simple Clothing'' '' Basic Leggings For weapons, you can choose two of the following items: Basic Sword'' '' Basic Mace'' '' Simple Staff'' '' Basic Bow and Arrows'' '' Brass Knuckles